


Lie Low At Lupin's

by LightsOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Sleepwalking, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: Remus is very surprised to wake up and find a stranger in his bed.





	Lie Low At Lupin's

Remus had no idea how this had happened. 

Really. 

The strange boy in his bed was a complete mystery. 

A pretty mystery. 

Remus felt that he’d been staring for far too long. 

He should do something about that. 

With a heavy sigh Remus climbed out of bed at a glacial pace and he still almost stood on Moony who was snuffling loudly as he slept half way underneath the bed. Padding to the bathroom, Remus was halfway there when he suddenly stopped and turned back to face the bed. 

Yeah. 

He’d not imagined it. 

The stranger in the bed was definitely, completely naked. 

There were no strange clothes in sight and Remus turned away slowly again. Kicking out the stranger and going back to bed would obviously have to happen after he’d emptied his bladder. 

Once he’d taken care of anything completely necessary, Remus shuffled back towards the bed and reached out slowly. 

Then he shoved the guy over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. 

The stranger jumped up, surprisingly spry considering how hard he’d hit the floor, and looked (charmingly) surprised, “Bloody hell. Did I fall off?”

Remus folded his arms in front of his chest and answered, deadpan, “Yes.” 

Scrubbing a hand through his tangled dark hair, the stranger grinned, “Oops. Hey, thanks for letting me crash here last night.” 

“Who are you?”

“Whoa, sleeping with a guy you don’t even know?” the stranger laughed before it died out slowly, “Not funny? My name’s Sirius Black. Yours?”

“Remus Lupin.” 

“Nice to meet you Remus.” 

“It’s not mutual. Why are you in my house?”

“You let me in last night after I knocked. I was looking for James’ house but obviously I took a wrong turn somewhere. It was nice of you to invite me in.”

Remus was utterly befuddled. He had no recollection of letting this stranger into his house although he did vaguely remember a dream involving a talking dog. 

“Where are your clothes?”

“Um, the living room probably. This is much more comfortable.” 

Remus ignored the impulse to look down at his own silk pyjamas. He was firmly of the belief that pyjamas should be worn and they should also be as comfortable as possible. He thought about his full drawer dedicated to this and decided to change the subject. 

“Well, now you’re clear-headed you can find your friend’s house.” 

Sirius’ eyes took on a distinctly pleading tone and he blinked coquettishly. 

Remus stared back. 

The eyes got bigger and more pleading. 

Remus frowned, “You’ve had a lot of practice at this.” 

Sirius broke out into a sunny grin which was much too bright for nine o’clock in the morning, “You never know when you might need it. I could cook you breakfast.” 

Remus rumbled, “Get a lot of practise at that as well?”

Moony chose that moment to snort himself awake and he lumbered to his feet. Moony was no small puppy. He was a big fluffy beast but as he almost knocked Remus off his feet just by nudging him with his nose it took no time at all for Remus to soften slightly. He scratched Moony behind his ears and tried to ignore Sirius. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible as Sirius sank to his knees and began petting Moony while making obscene baby-talk noises. Remus sighed heavily for the second time that morning and he looked longingly at the sheets of his bed. 

Then he heard the front door open and he gave up. The world clearly didn’t want him to get as much sleep as he deserved. Walking away from Sirius was obviously the best option considering how absorbed he was in paying nauseating attention to Moony. 

His second surprise guest of the day was much less unexpected. Lily was the best friend he needed and she was already putting groceries into his fridge by the time he made it to the kitchen. 

She grinned, “Good morning. You owe me thirty pounds for the food.” 

Remus slumped against the counter, “It’s in the bread box.” 

Before Remus could attempt anything like an explanation Sirius came sliding into the kitchen, still naked and beaming, with Moony on his heels.” 

Lily shrieked, “Sirius?!” 

Remus looked at her in surprise (how did she know him?) but Sirius was laughing, “Lily? How far away am I?” 

She scowled, “Two streets. Where are your clothes? Why are you in Remus’ house?” 

Sirius mock-scowled, “Closer than usual. My clothes have gone on an adventure without me. Remus let me sleep here last night.” 

Lily turned to Remus with an expression that was a lot like betrayal and he shrugged, “I don’t remember opening the door.” 

That had her expression turning to worry, “Oh Remus, sleepwalking?” 

Remus shrugged again. She knew what it meant but Sirius was obviously completely clueless and Remus wanted to keep it that way. It was none of his business. 

Lily strode towards the living room, followed by Remus and Sirius, and she started throwing clothes at Sirius regardless of whether they were actually his or not. Without bothering to go anywhere Sirius just started pulling on some trousers. Remus thought about mentioning that they were his but neither of the other two seemed bothered that they were too long so he decided that it would take too much effort. 

Once Sirius was dressed after a colourful commentary about his night before he’d ended up at Remus’ house Lily grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the door, “I’ll be back for the money later, Remus. Good night.” 

Not even a closed door could stop Remus from hearing Sirius, “Good night? It’s the morning. I was going to make him breakfast. He wanted to keep me.” 

Remus looked down at Moony and sighed, “I suppose that you want a walk?”

Moony barked. 

“Alright, and then it’s back to bed without any interruptions. Pray for a quiet day Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever read the fantastic webcomic ‘Go Get A Roomie’? I was scrolling through Remus/Sirius when I saw the tag ‘lie low at lupin’s’ and I was like, that’d be a great fic title and then my mind jumped to Sirius climbing into stranger’s beds after eventful nights which reminded me of G.G.A.R. So, yeah, this fic jumped out at me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) xxx
> 
> If you want to read G.G.A.R. here's the link for the first comic in the series, http://www.gogetaroomie.com/comic/and-so-it-begins   
> Should I warn for slight nsfw in that there are drawn boobs and discussions of sexual relationships? 
> 
> As for this fic, if I've got time I'd love to write more.


End file.
